


Girls' Night

by unrealityfreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealityfreak/pseuds/unrealityfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an ironic sleepover with the girls, Dave discovers something about himself. John doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from the [kinkmeme](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/17313.html?thread=35264929).

Tonight, Dave is one of the girls. Jade had called him and asked if he wanted to hang out with her and Rose, and he said sure. When he showed up and found the girls painting each other's nails in their underwear, he realised he had just been wrangled into a sleepover. He shrugged and plopped down beside them, holding his hands out and requesting red on his fingers and sparkly blue on his toes. The girls just stared at him until he got up and stripped to his boxer briefs, only starting in on his cuticles once he was sufficiently unclad.

This being a girly sleepover, there is ice cream. So Dave is stuffing his face with double fudge brownie while Rose asks Jade quiz questions from a magazine.

"Your man is late coming home from work. He claims that a meeting ran longer than usual, but his clothes look kind of rumpled. What is your reaction?"

Before Rose can read off the answers, Dave cuts in, "Obviously 'he's banging his secretary.' But the actual answer is he's a superhero."

Jade shakes her head, leaning over to look at the magazine. "No way. It's 'he's working really hard every day, and maybe you should offer to give him a massage.' Dave you are so not a trusting girlfriend. You get a zero on this quiz."

Dave shrugs. "Sucks to be John then. Either he's a superhero or he's banging his secretary and I'm going to dump his ass in five years after I've gone through the entire grieving process and had empty, meaningless sex with him about a million times."

Rose laughs and Jade smacks him on the knee. "That's my brother, you asshole. The sex better not suck if you're just gonna dump him anyway."

Dave fends her off with his ice cream spoon. "Hey, he's the one leaving me alone every day to iron his shitty rumpled work suit while he's out fighting crime. Where's _my_ sympathy?"

Jade starts a tickle fight. Rose throws a pillow at them and Dave pounces on the opportunity to have a legitimate pillow fight with his girlfriends. His brother would be proud.

***

Now his hair is pinned up in ringlets, and Rose is reprimanding him every time he tries to touch it or lay down, saying he'll knock the pins loose and wreck all the hard work she put into what is sure to be a fabulous hairdo. Jade is rummaging through her closet for something to match the red v-neck he's wearing. It's got a gold pattern on the bottom right side, so she can't pick just _any_ color bottom; it might clash with the gold or red and then he'd just look tacky. Can't have that, he deadpans, secretly enjoying himself. It's ironic as fuck, and to be honest, it's comfortable. His nails feel weird but not in a bad way, and he's got toe separators on his feet. Weird, but comfortable.

Finally Jade pulls something off its hanger and turns around to look at Dave, grinning. "Got it," she sings, tossing the article at Rose. The blonde smirks as she holds up a pleated black skirt for him to admire.

"I've got the perfect heels to go with this," she says smugly, pulling a pair of shoes from her captchalogue. "Luckily, you and I wear the same size."

"Naturally," he returns, taking the shoes. They're shiny black boots, and they come up just past his ankle. The heel is only a couple inches tall, so he doesn't think he'd trip in them. He puts them on before the skirt, just so he looks ridiculous. Jade laughs at him as he struts around the room in a tight shirt, boxer briefs, heels, and hairpins. He has a brief tussle with Rose when she comes at him with eyeliner, though. That's just not cool.

Once he gets the skirt on he looks at himself in the full-length mirror and is kind of speechless. The girls have been making comments on how good he looks in a plunging neckline, but he actually does look great. He turns to admire himself from behind. "Man, check out my calves in these heels," he says, only being half insincere. "I am _rocking_ this look. Oh my god my nails match the shirt, I am so hot right now."

Rose comes over to take the pins out of his hair, and it's only been a couple of hours, but when his hair falls it's in soft waves, and he can't look away from his reflection.

"Enjoying yourself there, Strider?" He can see Jade on the bed behind him, grinning.

"Actually, yeah." He surprises all three of them by sounding a little breathless. "I really am."

Rose is silent for a moment, then she tilts her head as if she's not sure if the idea she's just come up with is a good one.

"Dave," she starts, going for Jade's chest of drawers, "how do you feel about lace?" When he turns to face her she's holding up a pair of white underwear, teeny tiny and totally see-through. Instead of being offended that Rose is offering up her intimates to someone with a penis, Jade looks thrilled.

"Oh wow, is this gonna be a thing where Dave totally gets off on wearing my clothes?"

He makes a face. "Just gimme the panties. Hell, I might not even be able to fit, I am pretty fuckin' endowed."

Jade giggles. "My ass is so much bigger than yours, it evens out. You'll totally fit."

He totally fits. It makes him feel a little light-headed.

***

The next morning, the girls have hidden Dave's clothes and laid out the same outfit he was wearing before they went to sleep, panties and all. He appreciates the fact that they are taking the responsibility here, but he probably would have worn it again anyway. They make a big show out of "convincing" him to go out with them. He makes a big show out of making them dress up too, so he doesn't look stupid. Everyone drops the act and laughs at that.

They go to the mall together. The girls take him into various clothing stores and pick out things for him to try on in the fitting rooms. He looks pretty good in skinny jeans, and decides that'd be a good way to crossdress (that _is_ what he's doing) without being obvious about it. Jade holds his hand and walks him through a lingerie shop to pick out his own panties while Rose lingers in the perfume section and eventually tracks them down to present him with a scent. He turns her down, saying he already smells great without rubbing himself in flowers and candy, thanks, but is inwardly delighted that his friends are being so supportive without once batting an eyelash at how weird his newfound kink must be. He wonders what John would think if he saw his boyfriend wearing... this.

It's not long before he finds out. He's carrying a brightly coloured bag from the lingerie shop containing a couple pairs of plain, comfortable panties and wearing a simple gold bracelet to match the detail on his shirt when they go to visit John at work.

As they sit at an empty table in the coffee shop, he does his best blushing schoolgirl impression to cover up the fact that he really is nervous as hell. Walking around in public spaces all morning wearing a skirt short enough to show off the light muscle in his thighs was no big deal. He gave no fucks about what strangers thought of the boy who isn't _quite_ effeminate enough to pass as a girl wearing very girly clothes. But he thinks the world of John, and he doesn't know what he would do if his boyfriend thought he was weird.

Turns out the girls were right in saying he had nothing to worry about. He can see them both smirking at him out of his peripheral vision as John approaches them with a smile that quickly falls to the floor and leaves him gaping at Dave, his eyes roving.

"Um, hi, guys. What uh. Are you doing here?"

Dave feels a curl of hot satisfaction in his chest, and he crosses his legs to bring attention to his heels, still acting coy. "Just wanted to come see you, sweetie," he says, blinking up at the fidgeting brunette. John is totally ogling his legs.

"Buh– okay. Yeah. So. Gonna order anything?"

Rose has her chin in one hand, watching like it's a free show. "Yes," she says, straightening up and smoothing out the lap of her dress. "I'll have an earl grey tea, Jade will probably have a mocha, and I'm sure Dave will have _you._ " Dave confirms this by winking.

"God, yeah, I'll be right back with those," he says, backing away and nearly tripping over his own feet. Once he's gone the girls burst out laughing and Dave can't help but join in, giddy at the thought that maybe John will enjoy this just as much as he does.

When he comes back with a tea and a mocha, he looks much less flustered. He sets the drinks in front of each girl and, while he's still leaning over the table, whispers in Dave's ear, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside with me."

Now _Dave_ is feeling a little flustered, and he curtseys to the girls before walking off with his man. John leads them through the back, to the employee entrance that spits out into the alley between buildings. As soon as the door is closed he pulls Dave to him and kisses him hard, fingers threading into his hair. Dave allows himself to be pushed against the brick, getting a leg around John's hips as he is pushed up the wall. When John's roaming hands find the underwear he groans and bites down lightly on the tongue in his mouth. He has his hand under the lace immediately, and Dave gasps into his mouth as his hands squeeze and rub and make their way back between his cheeks.

"God, Dave, please let me fuck you." He's breathless, desperate.

This isn't the least bit ironic anymore. This is real and hot and amazing.

Glancing around the alley they're in, Dave almost worries about being caught. But the thrill that goes through him at the thought of being walked in on is almost as good as the feeling of John's fingers just barely brushing his entrance. He doesn't bother with words; he fumbles at John's belt and opens his pants just enough to get at his cock, letting John push his panties to one side in the back and slowly work in a finger at a time. Dave's already squirming, John's free hand going to his mouth to stifle the moans he can't hold back. Soon there are three fingers spread wide inside him and he's a mess, and John lifts his hand so he can hear his boyfriend literally begging for it, moaning his name, panting with need.

Not having any supplies, John has to make do by spitting on his hand and slicking himself up with that, and Dave is more than willing to accommodate. It's enough to push in all the way without resistance, and once he's buried to the base Dave whines and pushes his hips forward, pleading, " _Move._ "

John moves. Hard and fast, with one hand under the thigh around his waist and the other gripping a hip, he thrusts into tight heat and slams Dave into the wall, face buried in his neck to cover his quiet groans. Dave has always been the vocal one, and despite biting down on his own knuckles he can't quite hold back. Being rocked between John and the wall and the close proximity of John's dick to his prostate, not quite hitting at this angle, is making him fall apart.

Getting a hold on his lust, John slows a little and pulls away from Dave's neck to look him in the eye. He loves watching Dave's face when he's inside him, and Dave loves being watched almost as much as being held by his man and driven into. Pulling his knuckles from between his teeth, he almost protests the decrease in speed, but John kisses him to shut him up before he can speak.

For a good long while they stay like that; John's thrusts lazily pushing him into the wall, and their kisses deep and sweet. John's hands are roaming now, touching every inch of skin left exposed by Dave's skimpy clothing. Tracing the sharp neckline of his shirt, and pressing his palm flat to his ribs when he shudders. Trailing fingertips up his arm and smoothing his knuckles back down, all the way to the wrist, which he catches hold of and brings to his lips. Dave is humming and giving breathy sighs and John drinks it all up, nipping lightly at the wrist he's holding and staring into red eyes.

Both boys go stock-still as the service door opens, and one of John's co-workers lugs out a bag of trash. After tossing it into the dumpster, she turns and startles at the sight of them up against the wall. "Oh god, I'm sorry, you two just... continue making out... John you're on break, I'm assuming. Just don't stay out here all day, alright?"

She disappears back inside before John can even respond, and he's left with his mouth hanging open, feeling Dave's laughter against him. "You heard the woman," Dave murmurs next to his ear. "Better make this fast."

"Fuck yes," he hisses, hiking Dave's leg up a little higher and switching the angle a bit. When he starts in again he's even more relentless than before and Dave can't take it, he goes partially limp in John's arms and lets himself be abused, clenching his jaw in an attempt to hold back his screams.

John's breathing hitches and he bites down on Dave's shoulder through his shirt. They've been together long enough that Dave knows exactly when his boyfriend is going to come, and his body has been conditioned to the point that simultaneous orgasms are a fifty-fifty sort of deal. So he isn't surprised when, seconds after John starts thrusting slow and deep and moaning into his chest, the feeling of John in him and around him and _part of him_ hits home somewhere deep in his brain and his body overloads. He comes all over the panties and some of it leaks through to John's work shirt, marking him.

When they get ahold of themselves and John sets Dave back on his feet, they notice the smudge on his shirt and Dave can't help but laugh. John only shrugs and says, "Hey, something spilled on me, happens all the time." But there's a damp mark on Dave's sleeve where John bit him and it's so painfully obvious what they've been up to they don't even care about hiding it.

They pull their clothes back together and Dave fixes his hair and they walk back inside hand in hand, John kissing him on the cheek before getting back to work.

Back at the table, the girls have finished their drinks and are chatting, and both have identical smiles on their faces when Dave sits back down.

"So. How'd it go?" Jade asks, an evil sort of glimmer in her eyes.

"It was alright," he says casually, smoothing out the kinks in his skirt.

Rose hands him his bag of lingerie. "Which of course translates to 'shut up and shop.'"

"Lalonde, you read me like a shitty porn novel."

"Man, this is great. Dave is a total panty perv. We're gonna dress you up like a Barbie all the time, you realise that, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart."

"I wonder if you'd agree to pose for pictures," Rose wonders aloud.

He's too busy tapping out a message on his phone to reply, so the girls giggle at each other while they gather their things to leave.

Dave times it so that John will open the text right as they're walking out the door. He lets the girls go first so that his ass is in plain view and John will definitely be able to watch him swing his hips.

"more where that came from  
rose will send pix  
see you tonight xoxo"


End file.
